Toxins may be identified using mouse bioassays, in which toxin specific antibodies protect the mice against the lethal action of the toxin. These bioassays, although very sensitive, may take 1-4 days to complete and require animal testing. Other types of toxin (e.g., seafood toxins) detection methods may require expensive laboratory equipment (mass spectrometry) and expertise for use and may not be suitable for use in nonlaboratory environments.
Newer detection and identification methodologies include polymerase chain reaction (PCR) assays and immunoassays. PCR assays are very specific and sensitive due to the amplification process and theoretically, may detect as little as one target molecule; however, PCR assays generally require some target preparation, and are not useful for the detection of purified toxins since they lack the necessary genetic information.